


Mourning

by Jouissance (restrained_ubiquity)



Series: Inspired by OQ 2019 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/Jouissance





	Mourning

Inspired by the manip of ImNikkiHeat

It was a nice service as far as any funeral service for a dark sorcerer could be. It had been important to Regina to honor Rumpelstiltskin in someway. He tries to understand, but knows it doesn’t matter if he understands or not. He’d made her a promise to be there for her, always. So putting on a suit that’s too stiff and tie that’s too tight to go stand by her side at the cemetery is hardly a sacrifice. She’s lost her oldest...friend doesn’t seem quite right. Companion perhaps. Comrade at times, teacher, mentor, tormentor, and yes, he concedes as he watches her sink into the sofa cushions with red rimmed eyes, friend. 

“I know you hated him,” she says with no venom or accusation. It’s the most she’s said all day. He’d given her space, knows her well enough by now to know that her silence is her contemplation and her way to deal with her grief.

“I wasn’t fond of the man, no” he sits next to her so that the cushion dips her against his chest. His arm goes around her shoulders and fingers toying with the ends of her curls as she melts into him. “But I didn't know him as you did,” he drops a kiss to the top of her head.

“I knew him well. And I hated him more than I didn’t,” she laughs dryly, tucking her forehead against his neck. 

“That doesn’t mean you didn’t love him too.” They’re both quiet, whispering against each other in the darkening room.

“I think I did.” The realization shocks her. Had she loved Rumple? Why else would the loss cut so deep. 

There’s nothing he can say to assuage her grief. He feels her loss even if he can’t bring himself to shed a tear for the one she grieves. “Come here, Milady.” He leans forward until he can scoop her knees across his lap and holds her tightly as she finally lets her tears fall.


End file.
